


Truths unspoken

by MystikSpiral



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Spanking, idk where all this angst came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The super soldier didn’t know whether he wanted to punch him, or bend him over the wreckage of concrete and miscellaneous debris, and fuck him until he couldn’t spew another sarcastic comeback. To fuck Tony like he owned him, because he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to distract me from the other fic I've been caught up in, and why not do it through porn :D I seriously don't know where all this angst came from I really just planned on pwp. This fic based off this pic:
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/0a98e7bd3ef826e8eb95850bf5ef5c19/tumblr_mqs2ooXe1u1qi23cbo1_500.jpg 
> 
> Enjoy!

Missions made Steve’s dick hard.

Okay let’s clarify, intense battle made Steve’s dick hard. Not something stupid like giant mutated bees attacking New York.

There was something about the rapacious nature that made Steve see why Thor enjoyed it wholeheartedly. It was almost like a sensual dance, only caught in between the line of life and death. Which only turned Steve on more.

And Steve may or may not get off on telling people what to do but like hell if he’d admit it. What turned him on the most was the interaction between him and Tony. It was a combination of the banter yet how well they worked together so cohesively. 

How the genius would purposefully go against what Steve told him. Just to hear Steve raise his voice and talk to him sternly, is something he’s recently caught on to. It was how Tony tested him closer to the edge every time that practically made Steve’s cock throb. 

The super soldier didn’t know whether he wanted to punch him, or bend him over the wreckage of concrete and miscellaneous debris, and fuck him until he couldn’t spew another sarcastic comeback. To fuck Tony like he owned him, because he did.

No matter what random broad or fuck toy he’d bring over he always knew who to come back to. He always knew that Steve was the only one who could fuck him how he wanted, to bring him so close then draw back just to hear him beg. To break him down and build him back up, and do it over and over till all Tony could think about was Steve. Until all Steve could think about was Tony. Their hunger for each other is like an addiction.

Back at the helicarrier the rest of the avengers rolled their eyes and walked off as another argument erupted, spewing words they really didn’t mean. Fighting one of Red Skull’s lackeys was a lot harder than expected. Steve’s cock is straining and the argument only increased the ache. 

“Next time you listen to me or I won’t be saving your ass” Steve irefully spat, trapping Tony between the wall and himself.

Tony pressed against him “But without my ass what else would you have to fuck?” 

“I can always find someone as easily as I got to you.” Not true, Steve’s bullshitting but something inside Tony made him believe that he’s serious. Even still he drowned the sudden rush of worry and fear into false bravado. Sadly his words still came out desperate.

“No one can do what I can do to you.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” If there was one thing that could penetrate and wound Tony deeply it was Steve’s words. Tony honestly didn’t know why he kept fighting with the blonde if it hurt every time. It’s only them two now and for some reason he couldn’t think of anything witty or rude. It’s only Steve’s eyes on him, cutting him deep.

Yet he’s so turned on.

Steve yanked him by his hair, pulling him down towards his crotch and billionaire yelped in surprise then got quickly himself together. 

“Suck”

Tony bit his lip suppressing a moan and pushed his hands into his bottoms, pulling out Steve’s hard cock. Leaking precome and all.

Tony smirked internally knowing that he’s in control again. Knowing he could leave Steve an incoherent mess. The brunette kissed the tip of his cock, then licked the precome from the red tip. He lightly sucked on the head and felt Steve’s hips stutter in response.

Tony licked down the length slowly, taking in the familiar taste and texture then proceeded to push Steve’s cock fully into his mouth. He allowed his throat to open as he flickered his eyes back up to Steve who looked completely blissed out.

Mouth parted letting out heavy breaths and sparse curse words, eyes twist shut, eyebrows furrowed, beautiful. Tony loved that he could pull that from him; his own erection now straining.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hair and pushed him down further until his nose reached his pubic hair. 

“Yes take it Tony.” Groaned the blonde, fucking Tony’s face now. He planned on fucking Tony but god he’s taking Steve’s cock down his throat with such ease. Then as Tony bobbed his head back up again he used his hand to twist slightly, causing Steve to groan a lot louder than he intended and his toes to curl in his boots.

He could feel the smirk on the playboy’s lips. Theres no way in hell Steve’s going that easy; he yanked Tony up and kissed his gorgeously swollen red mouth. Tony moaned sweetly into the kiss then whined when Steve pulled away. Hastily Steve yanked down Tony’s jeans, palming his hard cock through his boxers. Tony pushed against the firm touch

“Yes Steve please, please fuck me.” He whimpered, but Steve instead reach for his nipple and gave a sharp tug with a slap to his ass for good measure. Tony yelped and Steve covered his mouth, growling into his ear

“You gonna be a good boy?”

“Ah! Yes!” Tony moaned out and Steve twisted harder, adding another slap to his ass. Tony yelped again as Steve followed up in the same voice that dripped cockiness and lust.

“Gonna listen to what I say? Huh? Gonna take it all like the cock slut I know you are?”

“Yes! please Steve please yes!”

Steve let go of his abused nipple but added one more harsh slap and as if instinctively Tony whined mantras of “Yes” while bucking his hips. His cock rubbing against the wall in front of him, trying to get some sort of release.

Steve felt as if he might just come right then and there but he mentally calmed himself; reaching for the packet of lube he knew Tony stored in his front pocket. Steve applied the lube on his cock and shuddered at the feeling of stroking himself. 

Tony looked back and snorted “Seriously? My ass is out here for a rea--ah!”

Steve pushed his cock to the hilt, and immediately began fucking into him. Steve pressed his fingers into Tony’s hips, digging deep enough for purple bruises to remain. 

Steve spoke thickly “You come when I tell you to.” 

Tony moaned and nodded sharply while blindly reaching for the wall to grasp, raking his nails along the surface. Steve pulled out and pushed back in, this time making direct contact with Tony’s prostate. Tony bit his lip holding back a scream, instead he incoherently babbled. He felt a sharp tug at his hair and blunt scrapes at his neck as the assault on the bundle of nerves continued.

Steve curled his toes hard enough that they’d possibly snap, the clutching of Tony’s ass around his cock was Oh-- too much. Steve pulled Tony back for a kiss, both groaning all the while lacking finesse. Steve took one of his hands that gripped Tony’s waist and grabbed the brunettes that was clutching at the wall; his grip was rough but both men still felt a shock of something go through them from the contact.

“Come for me Tony.” The whispered words came out too intimately, Tony will never admit the tone in his voice is what made him come. Hard. His vision going blank as waves upon waves of white hot pleasure shot through him. Tony slumped against the wall for a few seconds, then realized Steve’s hips were still stuttering into him.

Steve was losing control and rhythm as the divine pain and pleasure of his orgasm neared. Steve swore he saw fireworks shoot from beneath his eyelids as he groaned, filling Tony.

Steve opened his eyes to see the spent genius against the wall, still shaking from his orgasm. Steve also felt tremors engulf his body as he shakily pulled out of Tony. He reached out to kiss Tony who babbled small apologies and Steve shushed him murmuring “You did such a good job, Tony you’re so good.” Tony nodded softly and kissed Steve back slowly.

After a few moments of something that felt like more, that was strangely the most satisfying thing both had ever felt Steve pulled away. Steve thought he saw Tony’s face flash sadness but he just saw the usual mask sported.

“Right.” Tony said while pushing his pants back up, walking off.

Steve instantly felt regret take over and sighed heavily while pushing up his own trousers. Running his fingers through his hair he wondered how long they could keep pretending like this. How long they could keep they could keep so many truths unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and stuff, thanks for reading!


End file.
